The Proposal
by captindonavin
Summary: Naruto gets up the courage to ask Hinata to marry him, while Ino and Sakura spy on them. NaruHina


**Hey, I'm Donnie. This is just a one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head while I was writing a main story for my account. So I hope that You enjoy.**

* * *

Ino and Sakura were walking through the Leaf Village one afternoon when they came across a very disgruntled looking Naruto. He was pacing around in an alleyway, mumbling to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair, for what looked like the millionth time due to the way that his hair was standing above his head.

"I wonder what's up with him?" asked Ino.

"It's probably just something stupid. Let's keep walking," informed Sakura.

"I don't know, he looks really upset about something, maybe we should see what's wrong."

"I'm telling you, it's just going to be something dumb, like he lost his ramen coupon again, but if you insist."

The girls walked down the alley and stood in front of the pacing shinobi.

"Hey Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura. No everything is fine," Naruto said as a blush covered his face and he reached his arms behind his head.

"See, I told you that nothing's wrong," growled Sakura as she grabbed Ino and started to pull her away.

Ino dug her heels into the ground and pulled her arm away from Sakura's grasp.

"Are you sure that everything is all right?" Ino asked. "Does it have anything to do with Hinata?"

"What? How did you know that this had anything to do with Hinata?" Naruto asked as his voice increased in pitch.

"I work in a flower shop," explained Ino, shooting Sakura a look of superiority. "I know what it looks like when there's trouble in a relationship. Now tell me what happened."

"Oh, there's no trouble," stated Naruto.

"What? Then why are you so upset?" demanded Ino, feeling embarrassed by her previous cockiness.

"Well, um, I um," stuttered Naruto as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a purple ring box before admitting, "I'm planning on asking Hinata to marry me. I just don't know how to do it."

Both girls looked at each other and started to scream.

"It looks like the knuckle-head is growing up," announced Sakura.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face," said Ino.

"It won't matter if I can't figure out a way to actually ask her. These things are supposed to be all romantic, right," admitted Naruto.

"We'll help you figure something out," announced Ino. "Why don't you buy her a peony, a daffodil, and a red tulip? They mean, bashfulness, new beginnings, and a declaration of love. They would all mean that you can't wait to start a new life with her bashful self, because you love her. And you could use the ring to tie them all together."

"Egh, that's too complicated," stated Naruto, "I think that the ring is too small to hold three flowers together, maybe your ring could support it, but Hianta has such small hands."

"What did you just say about my hands?" demanded Ino. She was ready to clobber Naruto, but Sakura was holding her back.

"Why don't you just take her out to a fancy dinner and get the waiter to put the ring in her drink or something," suggested Sakura. "That would be plenty romantic."

"Nah, too flashy," countered Naruto. "Hinata isn't really a flashy girl. I think that she would like something simpler. Plus, what if she doesn't see the ring and she chokes on it?"

"She's not an idiot!" shouted Sakura, with angry veins popping out of her forehead.

"Oh, wait. I think that I have it. Not too flashy, kind of romantic, and the food will be delicious!" declared Naruto. "Now all I have to do is find her."

With that, Naruto took off running, looking back only to wave and yell a quick thank you to the girls for their help.

"What a knuckle-head," mumbled Ino. "He wouldn't even know a good idea if it hit him in the face."

"Let's follow him. I don't trust him to handle something like this on his own. He's probably going to crush that poor girl's heart," stated Sakura.

"Alright, let's go," agreed Ino.

…..

Sakura and Ino caught up with Naruto and Hinata just outside the Hokage's house. Ino and Sakura hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't be detected by their friends.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto called as he caught up to his girlfriend. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Oh, of course you can Naruto," Hinata blushed as she looked up at the boy that she loved.

"Okay, cool. Tomorrow for lunch, can you meet me on the training grounds and bring some of those things that you made that one time that look like my face? They were awesome," requested Naruto.

"Yes, of course," Hinata responded.

"Thanks, you're the best. So I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto stated as he kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran away.

HInata stood there blushing and holding her face where Naruto had kissed her. Even though they had been dating for quite some time, she still got butterflies every time that she was near him. In fact, she was so caught up in thinking about the peck on her cheek that she didn't notice her two fellow shinobi fall from behind a tree with looks of rage on their faces.

"I'm going to kill him," muttered Sakura as she and Ino raced off after Naruto once again.

….

"Naruto you knuckle-head!" yelled Sakura as she flew towards Naruto with her fist raised.

"Ahhhh, Sakura, what are you doing?" yelled Naruto as he barely dodged Sakura's punch.

"I can't believe you. You're such an idiot," mumbled Ino as steam raised from her head.

"What, I don't understand what I did wrong," Naruto said with genuine confusion written on his face. "The last time I saw you I was leaving to go talk to Hinata, and then you came after me with that monster strength of yours."

"Naruto, you better shut up right now or I'll," Sakura started as she raised her fist again, only to be stopped by Ino.

"We followed you, and we can't believe that you'd have the audacity to make poor Hinata make her own proposal meal. What kind of moron are you. It's supposed to be the second most romantic time of her life, just after her wedding, and you're making her cook," Ino tried to explain calmly.

"Haha," Naruto laughed, "You guys don't understand. Hinata loves to cook for me, and what I have planned will be perfect. Just you watch."

With that Naruto ran off again, leaving the two fuming shinobi in his dust. They were too mad to follow him. He just didn't understand that a girl, even one as old fashioned as Hinata, didn't want to be seen as a house wife even before she's married. Both Ino and Sakura knew that Naruto's plan was going to fail and they had to be there to pick up the pieces the next day. Or so they thought.

….

At noon the next day Ino and Sakura were waiting outside the Hyuga estate waiting for Hinata to emerge. When she finally did she came out running with a basket in her arms, calling a goodbye to her father and Neji.

"Oh the poor girl is so hopeful. I can't believe that she actually looks excited to be seeing Naruto," commented Ino.

"Maybe we were wrong, maybe she does love cooking for Naruto," commented Sakura.

"No one loves cooking that much," retorted Ino. "No matter who it's for. Now let's get going before we miss it."

"Okay."

Naruto was already waiting at the training field. He was wearing his usual orange jumpsuit with his headband tied securely around his head.

"He didn't even bother to dress up," Sakura growled.

"What on earth does he think that he's doing?" asked Ino. "I'm going to kill him if he breaks her heart."

Hinata walked up to Naruto, bowed and apologised for being late.

"Haha, it's okay, I was just a bit early that's all," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, a nervous blush creeping across his face.

Hinata put her basket down on the ground and pulled out a checkered picnic blanket. She laid it down flat and dished the food out of the basket as well. Just as requested, whatever the food was, was shaped like Naruto's face.

"I can't believe that she just does whatever he asks her too. She deserves so much better than Naruto. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Sakura mumbled to herself.

Naruto was chewing through the food like it was the last meal that he was ever going to eat, while Hinata sat across from him, as she delicately nibbled at hers. Naruto chatted Hinata's ear off for nearly an hour as they ate, never approaching the important question though.

"If I knew that they were going to be out here so long, I would have brought a picnic for us as well," grumbled Ino as her stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe we got it wrong," suggested Sakura. "Maybe this wasn't when he was planning on proposing to her."

"I don't know whether to hope we were right or wrong," sighed Ino. "If we are right then he's an idiotic knuckle-head, on the other hand though, if we're wrong, then we waited out her for nothing."

All of a sudden Naruto started to get really fidgety. He started to intermittently scratch the back of his head and tap his fingers together in a way that was better suited for Hinata.

"Wait, I think that something is happening," Sakura observed.

"I think you're right," Ino agreed.

Naruto started to laugh nervously, until Hinata looked at him and asked, "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," stuttered Naruto. "I was just thinking about the first time that you made these for me, and how they were so good that I said that you'd make someone a great wife one day?"

"Um, yes Naruto. I remember," stuttered Hinata, as she tapped her fingers together and turned bright red.

"Well, I was, um, wondering if, you, um…" Naruto stumbled.

"Yes Naruto," coaxed Hinata.

"I was wondering if that someone could be me?" Naruto blurted out as fast as he could.

Hinata's face started to turn bright red, as her fingers started to tap together faster and more nervously. She started to stutter a reply before she fell backwards and passed out.

"Hinata? Hinata? What's wrong? What happened?" Naruto asked nervously, almost yelling from the shock of his girlfriend falling over. "Are you okay?"

"Now look at what you've done!" yelled Sakura, coming out from behind her hiding spot. "Your proposal was so terrible that it made the poor girl faint. How could she possibly say yes to something as idiotic as that?"

"Hold on Sakura, I think that it was a really sweet proposal," admitted Ino. "I mean they had a picnic that recalled to one of their first actual missions together, and he asked so bashfully. I think that it was absolutely adorable."

"Adorable? Adorable? Then why is she laying on the ground?" demanded Sakura.

"She does this every time that she's around Naruto," said Kiba coming out from nowhere. "She's been doing this since we were kids, she'll wake up in a minute or two assuming that it was all a dream. I'm actually surprised that Naruto hasn't caught on to the fact that he's the cause of her fits."

Kiba walked over to where Hinata laid unconscious and started to wave a cloth in her face.

"Hinata, you have to wake up, you're missing the biggest moment of your life," Kiba called.

"Second biggest," Ino corrected, "Her wedding is the biggest moment of her life."

"Fine then, Hinata you have to wake up, you're missing the second biggest moment of your life."

Hinata's eyes started to flutter open as she looked around her.

"Naruto?" she asked as she looked past Kiba and at her boyfriend.

"As always, she never notices me," grumbled Kiba.

"I had the strangest dream," started Hinata. "I dreamt that um, Naruto, um…"

"So will you be my wife or not?" asked Naruto who was getting impatient waiting for the answer.

Hinata passed back out as Naruto got knocked out by two women with monstrous strength whacked him in the back of the head, both screaming various versions of the word idiot.

"Now look at what you've done," instructed Kiba exasperatedly. "You've knocked out both parties of the happy couple."

"It was his fault for being an idiot," Sakura explained.

"He should have just taken our advice," added Ino.

"Something more romantic would have prevented this," agreed Sakura.

"Are you two insane?" asked Kiba. "She fainted after he asked her after a meal that she had to make, a romantic proposal probably would have killed her."

It took three more tries for Hinata to finally be able to answer the question, and her answer was yes. Naruto then proudly picked her up and ran her into the center of the village. As he stood on top of the tallest building in Konoha and screamed: I did it! Naruto Uzumaki is going to marry Hinata Hyuga!


End file.
